Open Doors (Hiatus)
by Aqua Feathers
Summary: When Adele is kidnapped by the Organization, will Demyx find the courage to help the girl who could bring Kingdom Hearts crashing down? OCxDemyx I own only my story line and OC!


Adele looked into the mirror to find something that she had seen her entire life. Staring back at her was a girl of seventeen, with long, wavy blonde hair and a porcelain, but clear complexion. Her big hazel eyes sparkled with a look of excitement for the day ahead of her.

Adele ran down the stairs hoping that she'd have enough time to grab a quick breakfast before her best friend, Chanel, pulled into the driveway to take them to the lake. It was the second week of summer and the two girls were ready to start it off with a day at the lake.

_Beep Beep_

"Gaaaah," she sighed. Grabbing a granola bar that was on the counter, she quickly laced up her shoes and ran out the door. "Hey girl, so first I thought we'd have us a nice little climb and then after, we can cool off in a nice dip into the lake! Oh sugar, I do believe this is going to be _the_ nicest day we've had in a while! Not too hot or humid, _oh_ my goodness you will not believe what I heard the other day….." Chanel continued to talk and Adele only half listened to the chitter-chatter of her best friend. Chanel moved here about a year ago, and brought her good ol' southern accent with her. Heck, even Adele started using "ya'll" in normal conversations.

Twenty minutes later they had finally gotten to the lake and it was gorgeous. Mixing in with the skyline, the lake expanded into the early morning sun in a beautiful mixture of blue and green. "Yeee-haw, sugar! We got the first parkin' spot," Chanel said. "Sweet! Okay so let's go on our hike first and then to the lake," Adele proclaimed.

A sea of green surrounded them on all sides as the girls slowly made their way into the deep forest. Birds sang in the early morning sun and while their perky voices made her smile, Adele couldn't help but shake a nervous pit beginning to form in the bottom of her stomach. _ Like my dream…._

_ Two girls ran away from the hooded figures in the forest. "Ah! Run Del, they're catchin' up on us darlin'," the first girl screamed. Her big, dirty blonde curls bounced as she raced on faster than the second girl. "Chanel! Wait! Please, I can't keep up with you! N-" the second girl began to scream, but was cut off by one of the hooded figures. She could tell her was a man from the muscles she felt pressed against her body through his robe. As hard as she could, the girl kick behind her and quickly broke free. She had only gotten about twenty feet when the second hooded figure, caught her in a hold she couldn't break. "Adele! You better put her down right now mister, or I'll give you a taste of the south you DON'T wanna know," the first girl yelled. "No! Chanel, RUN. Go," the second girl screeched through her tears._

"Adele Violetta! Are you even listenin' to me! Here I am going on and on abou-" Chanel started to say. "I'm sorry! Of course I'm listening. You were talking about Johnny right," Adele told her. Chanel only used Adele's full name when she was really trying to get her attention. _But that dream was just so…so real. _After fidgeting with the buttons on her red plaid top, Adele quickly shook off the dream and gave Chanel her input about the topic of discussion.

"Well he _is_ pretty cute!" she told her. "Well of _course_ he is. I do have standards you know," Chanel said with a roll of her eyes. "I dunno, Nel. I mean, Jake Smity? We all have our regrets, but girl," she told her with a smirk. "DEL, I _TOLD_ YOU NOT TO BRING HIS NAME UP ANYMORE," she fumed. "Hahahahahahaah, I'm just kiddin' darlin'," Adele said in her best southern accent, which was getting pretty good. "Well I guess I'll forgive ya this time, but I swear if you ever stain your pretty little mouth with that name, EVER AGAIN, I will have to pull out some spicy southern black-belt on you," she said with a poke to Adele's side. The pair burst out laughing because they couldn't figure out which was funnier, Jake Smity or Chanel trying to hurt someone.

Their laughter, though, was interrupted by a rustling in the leaves a few feet behind them. Both girls froze exactly where they were and took a brief look around them. "Ch-Chanel, d-did you h-hear that," Adele asked her in a tiny whisper. "Y-yeah gal. I-I think it came from those bushes down yonder," she said, "But how about you go on first. I-I mean you are the brave one, r-right." "Eeeeeh," was all Adele could manage as she was pushed me down the slope to see where the sound was coming from.

"OW!" a voice squeaked. "SHHHHH! You imbecile! They'll heard us with all your squawking," said another voice. By this time, the girls were frozen in place since they had heard the voices. "Ch-Ch-Chanel, _RUN_," Adele yelled. "After them, NOW!" said the second voice. Adele sprinted up the trail as fast as her long legs would push her. Then, she got hit by déjà vu from her dream last night. Everything was the same. Chanel was too far ahead of her to keep up with and before she knew it, the words Adele had heard in the dream came ringing to her ears.

"Ah! Run Del, they're catchin' up on us," Chanel said as she looked over her shoulder to see a frightened look on her friend's face. And as much as she didn't want it to happen, the dream words came tumbling out of her mouth. _"_Chanel! Wait! Please, I can't keep up with you! N," she said. And before her sentence was finished, she knew what would happen. Before those arms could catch her though, she threw up her elbows behind her, and got her attacked right in the gut.

_Whoosh_

She knew she got him good; that's why Adele couldn't understand why she was being pulled back down by another pair of strong, black masked arms. And then she remembered the second figure. "Adele! You better put her down right now mister, or I'll give you a taste of the south you DON'T wanna know," Chanel screamed, starting to run towards them. Her words were the same, but the situation was different. Adele had changed the déjà vu to try and escape this kidnapping, but she was still here. In his arms; against her will. Hot, angry tears formed at the corner of her eyes and began spilling down her pink tinged cheeks. _"_No! Chanel, RUN. Go," she forced herself to say between sobs. Adele struggled in the arms of her capture as she saw Chanel run deeper into the forest. She had wanted her best friend to get away, but she couldn't help but feel a slight hint of betrayl.

"Shhhhh, please. Just don't make more of a fuss then you already have. _Please_," the man said in a pleading tone. This only made Adele struggle harder than before.

_Slap_

Adele pulled in a sharp breath, as she felt the sting spread across her cheek. "Xaldin, don't hit her!" the man whose arms she was in quickly said. "Quiet Demyx. Now, throw her in so we can get out of this place before anyone else sees us. We have what we want," Xaldin said. Adele watched as he opened a huge black portal in front of them and felt her mouth drop open.

"Like I said, please don't make a fuss in front of the others. You'll be okay," Demyx whispered into her ear. _How am I going to be okay,_ she thought. Adele firmly grounded her feet, defying the orders of her captors. This left Demyx with, what he thought, was no other choice then to pick her up bridal style.

When Adele opened her eyes, she looked around to find that she had ended up in some sort of huge, white throne room. When she heard a voice call out her name, she quickly looked for its source.

"Adele Violetta, you have a choice. Are you with us or against us," a deep voice asked her.

"Doesn't really sound like I have a choice," she said under her breath, but apparently he had heard her.

"Good. Welcome to the Organization," he said. _Organization,_ she thought,_ is this some kind of cult?_

"Xemnas, you can NOT be serious. She still has her heart! This organization in clearly made for nobodies, and ONLY nobodies," said a woman, who had, unsurprisingly, already started to get on Adele's nerves.

"Larxrene, Adele is now a part of us. I will hear no more of this," Xemnas said in a tone of finality. "This meeting is adjourned," Xemnas said, "Adele you are number fourteen. You should have no trouble finding your room." With that, everyone left, leaving Adele all alone. "Awesome," she said to no one in particular, "Just awesome."

As Adele stumbled around the huge castle, she found that there were doors everywhere she looked. _You should have no trouble finding your room, Xemnas had said._ _Yeah, okay,_ she thought_, had he seen this place?_ She opened a white door with a roman numeral nine on it. The door led to a normal looking bedroom, minus the huge stereo system. "So, this is where the party's at," she mused aloud while flipping through random sheets of music on the desk.

"Ah-hah, not really. I mean, it could be…if anyone gave it a chance," said a soft voice behind her. Adele flinched at the voice, and quickly turned around to find a tall, black figure.

"U-uh I-I'm sorry," she stammered, "I was only looking for my room…"

"I-I could help," he said.

"Well maybe if I could see your face, or if I knew your name," Adele internally kicked herself. He was clearly trying to help, so why was she being so stubborn?

"O-oh right, sorry," he quickly said and took off his hood. Adele felt her breath catch and quickly looked down as she felt her face flush a deep red. He had the most beautiful blue-green eyes she had ever seen. His dirty blonde hair was styled in a mullet type thing and he was tall. Adele was about five nine, which had to have made him at least, six three. He had a slim frame, but definitely some definition. Adele wouldn't admit it, but she thought he was hot.

"U-uh my name's Demyx, too," he said. "Oh. U-uh pleasure," she breathed. Adele knew her face was red, but she also knew she would have to look up eventually. "So, this is the organization," she mused, "organization of what exactly?"

"O-oh, well it's actually Organization 13, but uh, I guess it's, uh, fourteen now…" he trailed off. Adele was going to continue questioning him, but then realization hit her like a wall of bricks.

"You," she accused, "You're the one who took me!" "I-I," he started to say before she cut him off. "I was going to have a great day with my best friend. I was going to have the summer of my life, at beaches, and parties, and plenty of boys! YOU took that all away from me! HOW will I ever get home! What are you people going to do with me!" She realized that her composure had fallen and was now yelling and pointing her finger erratically at him. For the second time today, tears made their trail down her face and sobs threatened to escape from her lips.

"I-I'm sorry," Demyx began to say as he watched Adele's blonde waves push past him and out the door, "Now I've successfully screwed up any friendship I have in this place."

Adele ran. She didn't know where she was going or who she was going to bump into, but she ran. She began to think how running track all her life had really come in handy right about now. Finally, she got to the entrance doors. She grunted as the doors slowly began to budge under the pressure her thin figure was pushing against them.

"Yes," she cheered as the doors finally swung open. But when she looked outside, she couldn't make out anything familiar. Everything was dark and grey, like color had been sucked out of the world. As she went to take her chances, Adele glanced over her shoulder, but she didn't need to hear his words before she made her decision.

"Please, Adele. Just give me another chance. I...I know you hardly know me but, you're the only one I have," Demyx said. Adele froze at his words, and for some strange reason, her heart went out to him. Adele couldn't figure out why, but the doors where closing behind her.

And she, was beginning to walk towards him.


End file.
